Please forgive me
by ultimatenarutofan
Summary: Neji pushes Tenten pass her limits,her 'emotional' limits,read what happens when Neji learns that
1. The harsh outcome

Tenten's back landed on a soft patch of grass, but the force it was coming from was not soft at all. Yes Neji Hyuga was training with the famous weapons' mistress (more like damsel in distress).

Tenten: "Hyuga-sama, why do you have to be so harsh? You already know about my hospital terms"

Neji: "so what!" he shouted "you think just because you had broken your spine that means I have to go easy on you" "you might as well give up your job as an anbu, you have been with ten (10) years and yet you have never seemed to even touch me (in training) ,you worthless girl"

At the say of this tenten's eyes welled with water, but she fought the last of her dignity to him back inside, how could he be so cruel to her? She thought that she had been doing well considering the fact that she had beaten all the kunoichi in the large and never ending village, but no, this was not enough to even please 'him'.

She bent down and picked up her back-pack and made sure her bangs were covering her watery eyes. This was a bit beyond her limit to stand his cold and abusive (verbal abuse) words thrown at her. Let's stay with the facts…

1.) She was an orphan

2.) She had no one in her life to help her

3.) Neji never had to witness his father's death, she saw her both parents die right in front of her two year old eyes

4.) Even so Neji had become the Hyuga clan leader while she was, just...herself

Neji: "Hn", "your smart to save yourself from being embarrassed in front of me", "no leave and if you become better then come and train with me"

Tenten just continued to walk, her head looking at nothing but the dirt beneath her feet. her feelings could not be explained, her heart felt like when you have some one you love a lot, just…telling you…to never come back…More or less since team Gai was probably the only family she had, it was like losing most her life, but being told by the one man she sub-consciously came to love, it was like being dead when your alive

To be continued… (5.2.09)

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Authoress' note: Hello I'm new here and I probably don't really have the most experience on writing stories to the internet. I love to write but never submitted them to the internet and let other great Naruto fans read them. So please just read and review at least…and if you do please don't be so harsh

You're thankfully:

Ultimatenarutofan


	2. hours after pain

It had only been hours since the heart-breaking moment happened. Tenten just lay on her bed with a sorrowful smile on her faintly-red lips. She wore a blue jersey and her training pants, but even so she was wearing something soft and loose her entire body was not totally comforted because of the tightly wrapped bandages about her chest area(above the ribs below the neck line).her fairly-broken spine was rested upon a soft, silken pillow. She allowed a small, but painful moan escape her mouth; even so she remained calm, her deep, brown eyes half-lidded, her breathing at a slow pace. The little sun -shine that escaped from behind the curtain falling onto her skin was enough to make her look blindingly beautiful.

But sadly the young clan-leader was blind to see this even if he posses one of the most wanted types of blood line limits…

A loud knock came from the hall, Tenten having her usual keen senses knew who it was, and the mysterious person was Hinata. She took her time to reach there considering the fact that she should not be moving as far as a centimeter (Tsunade's orders).Tenten opened the door for shy girl, and then gentle closed it back until they were both inside.

Hinata: "Hi Tenten-san" she said with a small pitiful smile. "How is your back and you doing?"

Tenten: "I'm fine, how about you and your Naruto-worries?" a smile tugged at Tenten's lips

Hinata: "I'm fine, my worries, not so much" the shy, fair girl responded with red pigments rising to her cheeks (blush).

Tenten allowed Hinata to be seated and gave her some green tea (it's from Japan) to enjoy. The two had not really become best friends but more like close allies who understood each other.

Hinata: "Tenten, im sure everything will go ok" Hinata showed a friendly smile

Tenten: "So you heard huh?" Tenten smile but with no signs of emotion emitting from this act.

Hinata: "yeah, but I don't blame you, I felt the same way when Neji used to act like that to me"

But even so what Hinata said was true Neji got fonder of his cousin, but not even a mille- centimeter like that to Tenten.

Tenten sighed for the umpteenth time that day

…………………………………

NIGHT FALL

………………………………….

Hinata had left Tenten, so now all she was doing was resting, or that was at least what she was supposed to do. A loud bang followed but a thud swished through the house. Tenten was in her normal attire .Yes even though it was not sensible for any ninja to when they have injuries; it seemed as if Tenten had not been clued what so ever to the famous well-known rule. But even with her skill and well-fit body Tenten was not being ten-ten (100%)in her aim, she was venting out her anger and frustration and the poor old oak tree

To be yet continued (7.2.09)

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Thank you under a rain cloud and HyUuGaBoYsLuVeR ()

Please read and review…

I'm not the best at writing

You're thanking fully:

Ultimatenarutofan


	3. the fatal choice

Continuation from previous chapter

Was now possessing tons of marks, scratches, and what not.

Tenten: "Gah!" she screamed out in frustration, she was obviously still in hurt from what the stuck-up, young man told her.

Tenten: "How can he still be such an isolated, cruel person?" she asked to no one in particular

Tenten: "After all he even became what he wanted to become, but…more distancing (between him and her)."

Tenten sat at the base of the tree, bringing up her hands to hide her tears caressing her soft pink-ish cheeks (no one's cheeks are pink, it's only the pigments).She rubbed her eyes continuously not even wanting the smooth blowing wind to lay as such a glance on her face. Her shirt and pants were now soiled with tears, not even the stars in the bright black sky could shine like her.

Tenten felt her self get heavy and a bit restless; quickly she got up on her two feet and made way to her bed.

Tenten: "Ah………. This back is killing me, literally" she smiled as the thought mused her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

AT NEJI'S MANOR

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Neji could not help but feel a bit guilty about what he had done to Tenten earlier. There was an unexplainable feeling of both pity and longing he had in the pit of his stomach

Neji: "Well she'll come back tomorrow so I have nothing to worry" he said to the pillow than his wall.

But, still he could not help but feel something unusual feeling in his heart, something he never felt before, until his father died. He brushed a strand of hair that caressed his cheek, he was also upset about that fact everything had changed.

Things that changed…

He had gotten more cruel towards Tenten and vented all his anger on her for no reason what so ever

Even in his manor he was still confused because of the changes that took place and etc.

He had lost one of his, no scratch that; he lost his only closest friend

Yep, we all agree that Neji- Hyuga also know as thee clan- leader was in denial. He knew it was all his fault, he knew that she was in love with him, but why did he embarrass her and banished her from her only family, well it was only one reason why he did, and the reason was because he thought that if he was near Tenten, people would get the idea that she was his girl- friend and would then lose only a small bit of I agree it was a stupid Idea for such a genius but, every genius has his day(to be stupid)

Neji: "Well why should I care about her. She never really benefitted me any ways, and if she can't do that, how could she become my wife?"

The boy just looked at his team portrait and closed his eyes for a nice short sleep.

…………………………

MORNING

………………………..

Tenten stretched her arms and pulled her shirt down noticing that it had become short due to the scraps of anger from the previous day.

Within twenty minutes she had gotten all ready. Now that she wasn't allowed on the soil of the training grounds, she thought that she might as well take a long mission where she could get her mind of things.

………………………………

TSUNADE'S OFFICE

……………………………….

Tenten: "Good morning Hokage-sama" Tenten said in her anbu outfit "I'm ready for any S-ranked mission you've got."

Tsunade: "Well Tenten we have numerous missions that have been coming lately. But are you sure you want to go alone? At least take Nej…",even when the name did not completely fall from her mouth Tsunade knew that something was wrong, she could see Tenten clench her teeth and her skin color changed from normal fair brown skin to a fierce- red.

Tenten: "No. I'm perfectly capable of handling this mission myself" she managed through a clenched mouth, her anger was more visible then ever

Tsunade: "Ok then, well your mission would be, to go to the forest of youkai (ghosts) and retrieve the grey warrior's crystal". "Do you accept?"

Tenten: In angry tone "Hai!"

Tsunade: "Ok then, be here tomorrow at twelve noon (12:00 pm),you have now till then to be ready for this mission" Tsunade said a bit worried

I will continue in about 2 hours

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Authoress' : Well I hope you all forgive me for updating this story late, but I had to because I had a painful field trip not to mention I take self-defense's I will update when I finish eat… ha-ha

Yours thankfully:

Ultimatenarutofan


End file.
